Plan: Secuestrar a la novia
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Palutena no acostumbraba a maldecir, pero este era un día perfecto para hacerlo. Morgan ahora es el mensajero entre Ylisse y el mundo Smash, procuraría no estar cerca de nuevo, su vida corría peligro. Los ángeles son los perfectos cómplices (a regañadientes) para la diosa de la Luz. Desafió relámpago en Es de Fanfics (Julio/Agosto: Interrumpe una boda.) PALUCINA.


**¡Para el desafió relámpago en Es de Fanfics! **

**Julio/Agosto: Interrumpe una boda.**

**Esto fue una locura, pero disfrútenlo ****ᕕ****( ****ᐛ**** )****ᕗ**

**P.D: No sé mucho sobre KI:Uprising**

* * *

La gran diosa de la Luz, Palutena sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando con Lucina, cada vez era menos el tiempo que compartían juntas, si bien, ella sabía que su amada era libre de convivir con demás Smashers o inclusive regresar a su mundo para ver a su familia ahí, pero todo había comenzado a tornarse extraño cuando la espadachina duraba _semanas _sin regresar al mundo Smash.

Realmente quería depositar toda su confianza en ella.

Palutena suspira sentada en las gradas viendo como sus ángeles se divertían practicando baseball con un grupo de Miis, la habían invitado a participar pero por su estado de ánimo decidió que lo mejor sería estar como espectadora.

— ¡Esto es muy divertido, Lady Palutena!—La voz de Pit llamó su atención, él estaba sonriendo divertido, algo sudoroso y trayendo consigo una pelota firmada— ¡Kira me dijo que podía quedarme con esta pelota! ¿No cree que es genial, Lady Palutena?

—Lo es, así que procura cuidarla muy bien, Pit. —Palutena sonríe ante la emoción de él.

Luego de aquellas palabras, el castaño, en lugar de regresar a la cancha, se sienta al lado de ella y mirándola fijamente.

—Sé que tal vez no sea la mejor persona para conversarlo, —comenzó nervioso jugando con la pelota en sus manos— pero, ¿se siente triste porque Lady Lucina no está aquí?

La diosa decide no responder, mirando hacia su muñeca.

_Ahí estaba la pulsera a juego que Lucina le había dado en su cumpleaños._

—No deberías guardarte las dudas, diosa. —Pittoo los sorprendió. —Creo que está bien tener dudas de vez en cuando.

— ¡Me asustaste, Pitto! —Reclamo el ángel de alas blancas al de alas negras. —Pero sí, tal vez deberías hablar con ella cuando vuelva a casa.

"_Volver a casa_." Ese era un término extraño para Palutena, era una diosa y sabía que tenía todo un reino a su disposición, incluyéndolos a ellos pero, duda si alguna vez se sintió en casa.

Suspira antes de abrazarlos a ambos a pesar del sudor, ella se arrepentirá después.

—Gracias.

Luego de ese momento, realmente se arrepintió.

Su atuendo se ensució.

En lugar de quejarse con esos ángeles, les mencionó que iría a la mansión Smash a tomarse una ducha y descansar, después de todo, no tenía ninguna pelea programada hasta finales del próximo mes.

—Justo a quien quería ver, Lady Palutena. —una extraña voz sonó, miro desconfianza hacia la persona encapuchada delante de ella. —Err, quiero decir, hola.

Se quitó la capucha, revelando a un chico de cabello azulado y ojos marrones, le recordó mucho a alguien.

— ¿Quién eres y que podría hacer por ti? —pregunto la mujer de ojos esmeralda desconfiada.

—Vengo a decirte algo muy importante sobre mi hermana, —antes de dejarla preguntar, siguió —Lucina. Es sobre ella y si no mal recuerdo, eres su amante.

—Creo que buscas la palabra "novia".

—Ah, sí, novia de Lucina, Lady Palutena. —Se rió nervioso ante la corrección —Soy Morgan, su hermano menor, al igual que ella, viaje al pasado pero…

El chico se perdió en sus memorias, por un momento parpadeando como búho.

—…olvidé la memoria, por consecuencia, tarde tiempo hasta encontrar a mi familia.

Palutena se sintió mal por él, no sabiendo que decirle o como animarlo, su actitud era incluso más extraña que la de su novia.

—Entiendo…entonces, ¿qué era lo importante con relación a ella, Morgan? —cuestionó antes de que se perdiera de nuevo en su cabeza. — ¿Sucedió algo malo con ella?

La mera idea ocasiono que sus latidos se aceleraran.

—No sé cómo clasificarlo, pero como su hermano menor te lo diré.

La diosa tenía que tranquilizarse o todo saldría mal.

—Contraerá matrimonio con alguien del reino vecino el día de hoy.

_Qué._

—Te aseguro que ella no quiere hacerlo pero parece que es un contrato de por medio. —Morgan cada vez más podía ver un aura negra rodeando a Palutena.

_Demonios._

— ¡Y-Y ella me dijo que te buscara, dice que la única manera es que te robes a la novia! —Él realmente estaba temiendo por su vida.

_Pasó._

Valorando su vida, se hizo a un lado cuando la diosa corrió hacia la dirección a la mansión.

_Aquí._

Morgan la siguió de lejos.

* * *

Eran contadas las veces que ella _maldecía_, era una diosa y se supone que no maldicen pero Zeus no podría regañarla ahora, Palutena era libre de él.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, lo sabía pero no se atrevió a preguntarle en el momento a Lucina.

Quien, de seguro, estaba contra la espada y la pared, ella adoraba mucho a su padre como para negarle instrucción, además de eso, estaba casi segura que tanto Chrom como Robin habrían intentado antes anular dicho compromiso, si era un compromiso tan grave, se involucraría Morgan, el hermano menor como mensajero.

Debía admitir que la familia proveniente del reino de Ylisse, trataba de encontrar una solución.

Y ahí era donde entraría ella, robándose a la novia.

"_Gran día para dejar el cetro y mi laurel en la habitación, hubiera sido más rápida con la telestransportación."_ Pensó refunfuñando, entrando a la mansión ignorando a todos.

— ¡P-Por favor espéreme, Lady Palutena, no soy tan rápido como mi hermana!— Olvidó que él la había seguido.

"_Morgan sabrá cómo encontrarme."_ Siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, tratando de llegar al cuarto piso lo más rápido posible, agradeció tener la condición para soportar tantos escalones.

Llegando al pasillo, fue hacia su puerta, sacó la tarjeta de la media de su pierna izquierda y la pasó por la pequeña pantalla, entró una vez índico verde.

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos cuando salió de la habitación, encontrando a Morgan sentado en el piso leyendo un libro azul cielo, al notarla él rápidamente se paró.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan, Lady Palutena? —preguntó luego de llegar a un parque, sin nadie alrededor.

—Secuestrar a la novia, pero para eso, necesitaremos ayuda extra.

— ¡Lady Palutena! ¡Aquí arriba! —Pit los saludo con Dark Pit en un carruaje y con dos unicornios blancos con melena rosada. — ¡Phos y Lux fueron difíciles de encontrar, pero lo logramos!

—E-Espera, ¿Cómo llegarem…? —No termino la frase cuando la diosa lo tomo del brazo y cayó de cara en el piso del carruaje. —…olvídalo.

Por su parte, Palutena estaba tranquila, sus ángeles estaban arriba de ambos cuadrúpedos y con una señal, viajaron hacia Ylisse a través del portal espacio-tiempo.

—Morgan, necesito que en tu mente ubiques el lugar donde Lucina se casará, solo así, puedo direccionarlos.

Asistió rápidamente, concentrándose, imaginándose el castillo en Ylisse y solo en eso.

—No te desconcentres, eres la clave para lograrlo.

—Jamás imagine que sería el jinete de Phos, sería muy difícil sino estuviera Lady Palutena cerca…—murmura el castaño asombrado, aferrado al cuello del unicornio.

—Yo jamás pensé que una diosa invocaría el Lightning Chariot para impedir una _boda._ —susurra algo asombrado Dark Pit.

Palutena no menciono nada, concentrándose y salieron del espacio-tiempo, apareciendo en el mundo de Lucina.

Su cara se contrajo al ver muchos aldeanos reunidos por las calles.

—Pit, intercambia.

—P-Pero si lo hago, caeré.

—Pit.

Se intercambiaron, con Pit casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Phos, confía en mí.

Sin más, Palutena se fue por su parte.

* * *

Lucina sabía que esto era una completa estupidez, quería decir, ella se casaría, sí, pero con su diosa.

¡No con un completo extraño por una apuesta tonta!

— ¿Estas segura que llegara?

—Lo estoy, madre.

Luego de esas palabras, el sonido de asombro de los aldeanos llamo su atención, salió del castillo para saber que sucedía.

— ¡Nadie se casara con mi princesa!

Algo la tomo por la cintura y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

—Debes saber, que enviar a tu hermano en lugar de contármelo, me molestó. —la voz de Palutena la llenó de felicidad, la miró sonriéndole levemente. —Pero, esta será una gran anécdota para las chicas, ¿no lo crees, Lucina?

Ella rio al pensar en la reacción de los demás, con ayuda de su novia consiguió sentarse con los brazos de la diosa rodeándola.

—Lo será, no puedo esperarlo.

Regresaron al mundo Smash, al mismo lugar donde la diosa partió en su búsqueda, ahí estaban los ángeles y su hermano menor, pero Morgan no se veía bien, estaba un poco pálido.

— ¡Palutena! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando nos dejas sin un unicornio en el Lightning Chariot?! ¡Casi morimos en la dimensión! —Reclamó el chico de cabello azabache muy molesto — ¡Jamás volveré a cooperar contigo en la vida!

Dark Pit se marchó.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, solo estamos algo mareados...—Pit menciona señalando a Morgan y a sí mismo.

"_Que día tan largo"_ pensaron las dos.

* * *

**¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**


End file.
